Baby Trouble
by SammyCullen22
Summary: Time to follow Poor Edward and Bella through the troubles a teenage pregnancy can bring. We will watch them face family tensions and judging eyes. How will Bella and Edward make it through this tough time? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Sunday all. Just had this idea please let me know what you think so far, PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

May 25th was he date flashing on my bed side alarm clock. No way, this is impossible, it can't be; I realised as I sat down on my bed counting back the days in my head, my period was 3 days late, I've never been late in my entire life.

I dressed in a flash putting on the first things I could find not caring what I looked like, I grabbed my phone and keys and ran towards my truck. I sped down the small quiet streets of Forks looking for the local mini market. I cut the engine jumped from my truck and ran towards the feminine hygiene isle and grabbed two different boxes that read 'pregnancy test' and ran towards the check out. When I thought that I had made it without being seen I caught sight of Mrs Stanley making her way into the store; as soon as she caught sight of what was in my hand a shocked expression flashed across her face but was suddenly replaced by a smile. URG this was going to be spread around town like wild fire now that Jessica's mom knew. Ignoring Mrs Stanley I ran toward my truck ignoring the strange and disapproving looks I got from everyone in the now full car park and sped home.

I ran up the stairs towards the bathroom in a flash so grateful that Charlie was on the day shift this week. I peed into a small plastic cup allowing me to take both the tests now, after following both sets of instructions to the letter all that was left to do was wait.

What if these tests read positive I thought to myself was I ready to be a mother at 18, would Edward want to help me raise this baby. Oh no what about Charlie, he would flip out especially after what happened to him with Renee and me. What about money, Edward and I both had nothing…

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by the buzzing of my phone signalling my two minutes were up. Here we go, this is it… I flipped the first test over in my hand and their it was a little pink plus, maybe it was wrong. I grabbed the second test of the floor and turned it in my hands to find a small definitive pink yes.

Knock…Knock somebody was at the door but I could not manage to get my body to cooperate and move.

"C…c…come in." I called from the bathroom floor. I suddenly heard footsteps making their way up the stairs towards my body frozen in shock.

"Bella, love are you okay?" Edward's sweet velvety voice called through from the hallway.

"I'm in here and I...I…I have something to tell you." I replied in a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly Edward come through the door and a whole new set of worries hit me; what if Edward did not want this baby or did not want me anymore and wanted to call of the wedding. Suddenly the tears started to pool in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward asked with clear concern filling his voice.

"I…I…I'm pregnant." I practically whispered as I passed Edward both of the positive pregnancy tests from my lap.

The second Edward registered what I had just told him shock covered his face but he knelt down to comfort me. "We'll get through this." Edward whispered as he placed a delicate kiss on my temple.

"S…So you're not going to leave me?" I questioned

"Of course not, Bella I love you too much to leave you, no matter what life throws at us I will always be there for you, is that clear?" Edward asked as he took my hands in his.

"Y…yes." I replied as I lent in and placed a gentle kiss on Edwards lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Edward said as he pulled me into a big strong hug.

After spending the rest of the afternoon curled up on my small bed discussing our options Edward and I decided we were going to get Saturday jobs and do whatever else it took to earn enough money to raise this baby.

Edward and I were sitting on the love seat when Charlie walked in through the door.

"Hey kids." Charlie called through

"Heyy Charlie, Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward said calm as ever whilst I sat beside him sweating bullets.

"Hey Bells, is everything okay?" My dad asked as he took a seat across from us on the couch.

"Yeah everything is fine dad." I said causing Edward to cringe a little because of course he would have used a word more like wonderful or magnificent.

After a few minutes of silence Edward squared his shoulders and turned towards Charlie to speak when I whispered to him. "No wait, it will be better if I tell him and not you." I said.

"Okay if you're sure." Edward said as he tightened his arm around my waist in reassurance.

"Dad." I said just above a whisper. "I…I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words left my lips I regretted it. Charlie froze in his seat and his face went red in fury. Edward gently squeezed my shoulder trying to reassure me that everything would turn out okay.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Charlie yelled making me jump.

"Yes." I whispered worried about how Charlie might respond.

"YOUR NOT KEEPING IT, ESPECIALLY NOT UNDERT MY ROOF." Charlie continued clearly furious.

"What, yes I am you can't tell me what to do, this is my choice." I retorted.

"Where will you get the time or money to raise this baby?"

"Charlie, we can handle this were engaged and getting married in four months and we can get Saturday jobs for extra money, we'll do whatever it takes to raise this baby." Edward said in his calm as ever voice. Just hearing these words cancelled out my worries, just hearing how much Edward cared and how hard he was willing to work for us showed me that yes we can do this.

"How could you be so irresponsible? I need some time to think, I'm going to go stay with Billy for a few days." Charlie said as he walked out the door.

I sank into Edwards side as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. My dad was gone.

"Bella, love we'll get through this." Edward whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW. I cant wait to hear what you all think. :D**


	2. Telling the Cullens

**AN: Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

As Edward's Volvo came to a stop in front of the grand Cullen house all of my fears from before came flooding back, what if Carlisle and Esme reacted like Charlie did and kicked Edward out? What if we end up all alone with nowhere to go and no one to help us?

"Bella, honey are you okay?" Edward asked pulling me from my worried thoughts.

"What if they react like my dad did Edward?"

"No matter what my family say Bella, sweetie we'll get through this." Edward a shored me, how could he be so sure when there was a chance of losing everything?

"Okay, let's do this." I said after taking a long calming breath.

Edward came around and helped me out of the car and planted a passionate kiss on my lips but pulled away far too quick for my liking, he chuckled quietly as my bottom lip jutted out showing my desire for one more kiss, we entwined our fingers and made our way inside.

"Carlisle, Esme can we speak to you privately for a minute please?" Edward asked as we entered the crowded living room causing everyone to stare.

"Of course son, let's go up to my office to speak." Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand and led the way upstairs.

"What would you like to talk about Edward dear?" Esme asked in her sweet motherly tone.

"Actually I think maybe Bella would like to tell you." Edward told his mother and father.

"What is it sweet heart?" Esme asked as she turned to face me.

"I'm pregnant." I replied in a barely audible whisper as Edwards arm tightened around my waist as he noticed me starting to panic. This was it they were about to flip out and give us the how could you be so irresponsible speech.

"Everything's gonna be okay dear." Esme said as she pulled me into her arms.

"Thank you." I whispered before pulling away to see what Carlisle had to say.

"Bella and Edward the choice is yours, but there are plenty of options, you don't have to keep the baby if you're not ready." Carlisle said clearly with our best intentions in mind.

"No, we want to keep the baby, even if I wasn't marrying Edward in 4 months I would still want this baby, I could never take the life of an unborn child." I said sounding confident for the first time since finding out I was pregnant.

"I am sure the pair of you could handle this but you have to consider all of your options, this is a major decision for the pair of you to make."

"I know Carlisle, and we have spent all day talking through our options and Edward and I have decided to find Saturday jobs to support the baby."

"Bella, sweethearts if you and Edward are sure about this we will fully support your decision." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said to Esme before pulling away and walking back to sit on Edward's knee.

"No problem dear, let's have a big dinner tonight and you can tell the others the big news." Esme said

"I think that's a great idea mom." Edward replied

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon in his room snuggled up watching a film.

"KIDS DINNER'S READY." Esme called.

All of a sudden the noise of footsteps filled the house as everybody made their way down stairs to the dining room. Edward and I ended up sitting at the head of the table since we had the news to share.

"We'll before we start dinner, Bella and Edward have an announcement to make." Carlisle said calling the table to order.

"Go on, you can do it love." Edward whispered into my ear and placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"We're all here because Esme and Carlisle thought it would be the best place to tell you." I took a deep breath before continuing on. "I...I'm pregnant."

Gasps came from all around the table as everyone realised what I had just told them.

"Are you going to keep it?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." Edward replied with full confidence before reaching under the table to link his fingers with mine.

"Are you sure you're ready for a kid." Jasper asked directing his question to his brother.

"Yes, we have discussed this and we are ready for this." Edward told his golden haired brother.

"Congratulations guys." Alice and Rosalie said as they came over to hug myself and Edward.

"Congrats sis." Emmett cheered as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Thank you all so much for all the support." I said as I recalled the conversation I had with my dad earlier this morning, when he walked out an left me when I needed him the most.

"No worries Bella, your family and family support each other no matter what." Esme said

"Wish I could say the same about my own." I muttered but Esme must of heard.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked concern coating her voice.

"Oh… it's just that when I told my dad he said he was disappointed and needed time to think and left to stay with Billy Black for a few days." I told Esme as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Really?" Esme asked sounding shocked by what I had just told her. I nodded unable to speak as a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella, you can stay here with us as long as you need sweetie." Esme told me as she stood from her seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Esme." I whispered.

The family spent the rest of the meal eating in silence after our shocking revelation.

After dinner we all went into the front room to watch a film. As the credits started to play I yawned and said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." I then placed a gentle kiss on Edwards lips.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Bella." Everybody chorused.

"Goodnight love, I'll be up in a bit." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay." I said as I made my way upstairs.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. PLEASE REVIEW. For anyone reading my story the start of forever i will have my next chapter posted by tomorrow, sorry about the wait :D**


	3. Edward

**AN: So sorry it's been so long but i have been super busy lately. Happy Monday everyone! Please enjoy and any reviews are much appreciated :D**

* * *

**(Edwards Point of View)**

"Goodnight guys." My love called as she climbed up from the couch.

"Goodnight Bella." Everyone chorused.

"Goodnight my love, I'll be up in a bit." I said as a placed a gentle kiss on my beautiful Bella's forehead.

"Okay." She said before disappearing up the stairs.

I had just sat back in my seat when my family turned to bombard me with questions.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Edward are you really sure about this? You're only 18 and this will mean putting the rest of your education on hold for a few years." Esme asked concern coating her voice.

"Mum, were sure about this and going to college a few years later wont effect our futures that much." I said.

"Edward son, you and Bella need to think long and hard about this, and don't forget there is always the possibility of adoption or abortion." OMG had my father really just suggested taking a child's life, and not just any child but mine and Bella's.

"NO WAY, how could you even say that." I hissed at my father.

"Calm down son, it was just a suggestion." My father said trying to sooth me.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER TAKING A CHILD'S LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT." I shot back at my father.

"Edward, don't speak to your father that way." Esme scolded.

"I'm going for a drive." I said as I grabbed my key and shot from the house. I climbed into my shiny silver Volvo and hit the gas pedal as hard as I could sending me shooting down the long stone drive; I turned left on the highway speeding towards my favourite place to sit and think, a gorgeous little meadow that during the summer months filed with wildflowers.

I was lying in the soft green grass just letting my mind wonder when it suddenly hit me, why should I let my dad drive me away from my pregnant loving fiancé who was waiting at home for me to come up to bed? I jumped up from the grass and jogged the small distance to the Volvo jumped in and sped home. I had just pulled up into the garage when I caught sight of a note taped to the door leading into the house. I jumped from the car and snatched the note off the wall to find _Edward_ written in my father's elegant script.

_Son,  
I am very sorry about what I said before I did not mean to upset you. When I suggested an abortion it wasn't because I wanted to kill yours and Bella's baby, I just meant that if the two of you were not ready to be parents there was always the option. Whatever decision yo make your mother and I will fully support you.  
My sincerest apologies,  
Carlisle xx._

Reading the note from my father made me realise how childish I was being, he was only trying to help me and I yelled at him for no reason. I folded my father's note and put it in my back pocket as I made my way upstairs towards my room. I quickly swapped my jeans for some sweats, when I turned around to see my beautiful Bella sprawled across the left side of the bed, all the worry gone from her perfect features and her silky waist length brown hair flowing beautifully down her back, She was starting to stir so I quickly flipped off the lights and climbed into bed and snuggled up next to the love of my life.

I awoke bright and early thanks to the sun beating through my window. Wow, it was going to be a warm day in forks, the town where it rained almost every day. I carefully slid from under the covers trying not to wake Bella, then grabbed a white button down shirt and some khaki shorts and made my way towards the bathroom to have a shower. I had just stepped under the warm running water when I heard movement on the other side of the door, Before I could call through and see if it was Bella or not I heard a small knock at the door.

"Edward, can I come in?" Bella called through.

"Of cause." I replied.

"Good because I really need to brush my teeth." Bella said as she made her way towards the sink.

"No problem…" I said with a light chuckle. "How did you sleep my love?" I asked as I washed my hair.

"Good thanks, how about you?" Bella asked as she place a small trail of green and white toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"Okay…" I said remembering how restless I was last night dreaming about the conversation I had with my dad yesterday.

Bella rinsed her mouth out and turned to face me. "What's wrong baby?" she asked concern coating her voice.

"Nothing..." I said not wanting to upset Bella.

"Edward, I can't help if you don't tell me." Bella said clearly seeing through my lie.

"Alright, I got into a fight last night with my dad." I replied

"Oh Edward, what happened?" She asked clearly worried, which was the main thing I was trying to avoid.

"Well… Carlisle suggested you get an abortion…"

"HE WHAT?" Bella shrieked cutting me off.

"Calm down…" I soothed. "He only meant if we weren't ready there was always another option."

"I know it's just, well I never thought of Carlisle as the kind of person to suggest an abortion." Bella said much calmer now.

"Can you please pass me a towel love?" I asked as I shut off the water.

"Nope…" She said popping on the p. "come out here and get it yourself." Bella said whilst quietly giggling away to herself.

"Bella…" I moaned playfully.

"No way." Bella said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Fine." I said as I climbed from the shower to be met by Bella wrapping a large whit fluffy towel around my waist as she pulled me into a big hug.

"See that wasn't so hard was it now." Bella said as she placed a kiss on my freshly shaven chin unable to reach my lips.

"I could get used to this." I mumbled to myself as I nuzzled into Bella's hair taking in her delicious scent.

"Could get used to what?" Bella asked.

"This, getting to spend the rest of my life with you." I said placing a gentle kiss on Bella's lips.

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too, but can I please have a few minutes to get dressed."

"Of cause, I'll meet you downstairs." Bella said as she headed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I said as Bella left the room.

* * *

**AN: I will hopefully get the next chapter posted far quicker next time sorry bout the wait :D**


	4. Back to school

**AN: Heyy happy wednesdsy! SO so so so sorry about the wait but i have just been so busy with starting the finsl year of my GCSE's. I really hope you enjoy and please REVIEW :D**

* * *

(Edwards point of view)

"Bella sweetie it's time to get up." I said as I gently shook my beautiful fiancés shoulder.

"mmm five more minutes mom." Bells grumbled as she rolled over causing me to chuckle.

"Bella love it's me Edward and you have to get up or we'll be late to school." I said.

"Urgh fine." Bella said as she reluctantly climbed out of bed.

I slowly walked around to Bella's side of the bed and placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips. "Have I ever told how sexy you look in my shirts?" I whispered before running my hand slowly down her side to land on her hips and gentle sucking on her earlobe.

"Mmmm as much as I would love to spend the morning doing this…" Bella said as she reached up to kiss my chin unable to reach my lips. "But I really need to get ready for school."

"Okay how about I go and make you some breakfast whilst you get ready for school?" I asked as I placed one last kiss on Bella's soft pink lips.

"Sounds good." Bella said.

I lingered in the doorway for a few more minutes as I watched Bella make her way towards the bathroom in one of my old shirts that hung loosely on her petite frame and stopped at her thighs. I still can't believe in only a few months' time this beautiful goddess in front of me is going to be my wife and shortly after that the mother to my child. Suddenly I heard the water cut off and realised I had been lost in thought for the last 15minutes.

I had just put the eggs in the pan when Bella's beautiful freesia and strawberry scent filled the air and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mmmm that smells delicious." Bella whispered in my ear as I took the eggs and served it onto two plates.

"Well I've never made eggs before so I don't know how good they will taste." I said as I led the way to the kitchen table.

"Mmmm these are delicious." Bella said as she ate her practically inhaled her eggs.

"Could you even taste those eggs?" I playfully quipped as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey I'm eating for two now remember." Bella exclaimed as she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"True..." I said as I grabbed the plates and placed them on the draining board. "Are you ready to go love?" I asked as I made my way back towards the table.

"Yeah let's go." Bella said as I laced my fingers with her and led the way towards the Volvo.

(Bella's PofV)

I was sitting staring out of the window just letting my mind wonder as I toyed with the beautiful silver engagement ring with an oval face filled with diamonds that Edward gave me a month ago when suddenly the old bleak building that is Forks high school came into view.

"Come on the bells about to go." Edward said as he helped me out of the car.

"Okay I'll see you in English." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"No, I'll walk y…" Edward was cut off by the sound of the morning bell.

"No go, were already late as it is." I said as I pulled away and we both went our separate ways Edward to Spanish and me to art.

I stepped into the sweltering hot –because of the kilns –art room when Mr Williams turned to me clearly annoyed at my late entrance. "Nice of you to finally join us Miss Swan."

"Sorry I slept in." I mumbled as I made my way towards my seat next to Jessica Stanley. Just as I reached my seat Jessica turned to me and gave me a mischievous grin.

"So is it true?" Jessica whispered

"What?" I asked already knowing what Jessica was about to ask.

"That little miss perfect Bella Swan got herself knocked up?" Jessica asked in a fake sweet voice and even though I knew what Jessica was going to ask it didn't help me think of an answer to her question; do I tell the truth or do I lie.

"OH MY GOD IT IS TRUE!" Jessica shrieked causing the whole class to turn and stare.

"Anything you would like to share Miss Stanley?" Mr Williams yelled.

"No sir." Jessica mumbled next to me

"Now everyone back to work." Mr Williams yelled.

I started pulling my sketch book and pencils out of my messenger bag when Jessica turned to me again. "So is it Edward's?" She asked wanting the dirt so she could be the one to start spreading it around school. I just ignored her and started sketching the bowl of fruit sitting on the table in front of us.

"I'm going to take the silence as a no you little slut." Jessica hissed

"Look Jessica this does not concern you so but out!" I spat.

"GIRLS DETENTION TONIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!" Mr Williams screamed at me and Jessica. What Detention! I've never had a detention in my entire life.

"This is entirely your fault swan!" Jessica hissed.

But before she had a chance to say anything else the Bell rang signalling that it was time to go to English. I quickly threw all of my drawing equipment back into my bag and sped towards the door before I could get in anymore trouble. As soon as I stepped out into the corridor I saw my gorgeous Fiancé Edward leaning against the wall in a tight fitted black t-shirt that showed of his muscles perfectly and a pair of acid washed jeans.

"Hey babe." I said as we started on our way towards the English block.

"Hey love, so how was art?" Edward asked.

"Ugh awful." I groaned

"Why what happened sweetie?" Edward asked as he gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Well it started off as Jessica being her usual gossipy self and then we ended up with an after school detention." I said as we took our seats in the back of Mrs West's English room.

"Oh baby…" Edward said but was cut off as Mrs west started to talk.

The rest of the day went on in this fashion, people whispering and giving me sideways glances and Edward reassuring me that everything would be okay, but no matter what Edward said he couldn't change the fact that I had gotten my first detention today because Jessica can't keep her big mouth shut.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and i will post the next chapter asap :D PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Baby Scan

**AN: Hello everyone happy thursday! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as i loved writing it :D**

* * *

(Bella's PofV)

Today was our first appointment with the doctor, I was a little exited but mostly nervous, I mean I had no idea really what to expect for today, I mean I'm healthy and in good shape so I don't see how there could be any problems but you never know.

"Bella love it's time to go." Edward said as he came into the living room.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I hoped up from the couch.

"Good luck at the hospital kids." Esme called as we made our way out the door.

(Edwards PofV)

I was standing next to Bella as she lay on the hospital bed getting this clear gel smeared on her stomach ready for the sonogram. This was it we were about to see the first image of our baby.

"There it is..." The nurse said as she pointed to a small white bean shaped spot on the screen. "That's your baby." As soon as I saw the image on the screen I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. There it was our baby; it was hard to believe that in about 9 months' time that small white dot on the screen would be our baby.

I then looked down to see my beautiful Bella staring intently at the small screen with her hand over her mouth and tears building up in her eyes. Bella then turned to face me as she blinked allowing the tears to spill over.

"I'll give you two a minute." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Can you believe it, that's our baby." Bella said as she broke out into a huge smile.

"I know." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a big hug.

"It's just so weird to think that I have a little baby growing inside me." Bella said as I pulled away to wipe the tears away from under her eyes.

(Emmett's PofV)

I was in the middle of a major video game war with Jasper when Bella and Edward came in through the front door. They had just gotten back from their first doctor's appointment, I mean I would support Bella with any decisions she made because she was my sister but I still secretly thought that she was too young to be engaged and pregnant. I know that she and Edward are in love but I still think they could have waited a few years, although I would never tell her that because she needed me right now more than ever especially since dad had bailed on her.

"Hey Bell's how did it go at the doctors?" I asked never taking my eyes from the screen.

"Great…" She replied sounding so happy. "I've got something to show you so pause your silly game." This game was not silly but I paused it anyway because I wanted to know what had Bella in such a happy mood.

"So what've you got to show me little sis?" I asked as I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"This…" Bella said as she passed me a little black and white scan. "That's the baby." She said as she leaned over and pointed to a small white peanut shaped dot on the scan.

"Wow." I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes of silence I turned to see that Bella had tears building up in her eyes. "What's wrong baby girl?" I asked as I hugged her tighter.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Bella lied as she blinked back her tears.

"Bella your such a bad liar you know you can tell me anything, that's what big brothers are for." I said turning so we were sitting face to face.

Bella took a big calming breath before she looked up. "I was just thinking about the future, I mean we've discussed the financial side of having a baby and everything but I don't know anything about kids. How am I going to care for a little baby?" Bella confessed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella… you're going make a wonderful mother, in case you haven't noticed you've taken pretty good care of me dad since you were 14." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"But that's different." Bella retorted.

"How?" I asked.

"Because a baby would be fully reliant on me and you and dad only needed me to make you dinner." Bella confessed as she took the little ultrasound scan from my hand and slowly ran her fingers over the glossy picture.

"Look Bella you can do this because you are the most loving caring person I know and Edward will be there as well as me, dad and the Cullen's, so stop stressing it's not good for the baby." I said as I wiped the tears from under my baby sisters eyes.

"Your right Em…" Bella said as she took a big calming breath. "I just need to relax and take this one step at a time, thanks." Bella continued as she pulled me into a big hug.

"No problem." I said.

"You can go back to your silly game now if you'd like." Bella whispered causing a big grin to spread across my face.

(Bella's PofV)

I was sitting on the Cullen's cream couch toying with the little A5 prnt in my hand just letting my mind wonder when I felt the cushion dip to my left; I looked up to see Esme sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling sweetie? You've been sitting like this for about an hour now." Esme asked as she wrapped one of her long slender arms around my shoulder pulling me into her side.

"A lot better now thanks, I just needed some time to think you know it's a lot to take in." I said.

"I know sweetie finding out your having a baby can be a lot to take in. So are you sure you're okay? I'm here if you ever need to talk." Esme said as she pushed as loose strand of hair back out of my face.

"Yeah I'm okay and thank you so much Esme." I said as I pulled Esme into a hug.

* * *

**AN: Really hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	6. Movie night

**AN: wooop Fridays finally here! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and pleas REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

* * *

Movie Night.

(Bella's PofV)

"So what do you wanna do tonight baby?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think we should have a movie night." I said as I span around so we were face to face and placed a kiss right over Edward's heart. "What do you think?" I whispered into Edwards's ear.

"Mmmm sounds good baby." Edward said as he placed a long hard passionate kiss on my lips before scooping me up bridal style and carrying me into the family room.

"Heyyy I can walk you know." I moaned playfully.

"I know but I like carrying you around love." Edward whispered in my ear as he gently nibbled on my earlobe.

It was amazing how suck a simple action could be so sensual. "Mmmmm." I moaned. "I love you so much." I whispered as I reached up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, after a few seconds Edward opened his mouth granting me access and deepening the kiss. After a few more minutes of heated kissing Edward pulled away to whisper in my ear. "As I love you my sweet Bella."

"Get a room," Came Emmett's booming voice from the door way bringing us back to reality.

I buried my face in Edward's chest as my check flushed red, how embarrassing being caught making out by your brother.

"We were about to put a movie on do you want to watch?" Edward asked.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Alice and Rosalie chanted as they skipped into the room with jasper trailing behind them.

"Bella and Edward can get the snacks, Emmett and Jaz the cushions and me and Rose will pick the movie." Alice ordered but we all went along knowing better than to go up against Alice.

(Edward's PofV)

The movie was ten minutes in and I was sitting on the recliner with Bella on my lap whilst Alice and Jasper snuggle together on the love seat and Emmett and rose were sitting together on the couch we were watching the note book, Alice and Rosalie's choice. With Bella's warm body pressed against mine and the wonderful smell of her strawberry shampoo I was struggling to keep my hands to myself. I was trying to distract myself with the movie when Bella turned into my chest and placed a kiss over my heart.

"I love you." I whispered as I placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and worked my way down to her lushes pink lips.

"I love you too." Bella whispered as I slowly kissed down her neck and started sucking and nipping at the skin of her collar bone.

I lent down a pressed a slow passionate kiss on Bella's lips as my hand trailed up her thigh past her hips and landed on the small of her back pressing her closer to me, I was about to pull away when Bella ran her tongue over my top lip causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips.

"Dude that's my sister!" Emmett yelled bring us both back to reality.

"Hey I've seen you and Rose doing much worse." Bella quipped.

"Hey my door was shut and the sign said keep out, you should have known better." Emmett shot back.

"Ewww I don't want to know what you were doing with my sister." Jasper called from across the room.

"At least you don't have to hear it every other night." Bella said cringing into my chest obviously from the memory.

"Alright alright, enough about me and Emmett's sex life." Rosalie chirped.

"Yes back to the movie please." Alice yelled.

"Sorry Alice." Everyone chorused as they went back to watching the note book.

(Emmett's PofV)

The movie had just finished and Bella was struggling to keep her eyes open, which was understandable considering the day she'd just had.

"Hey Bells are you coming home or staying here tonight?" I asked.

"I'll come with you; I haven't been home in a few days." Bella said as she stood up from Edward's lap and kissed him goodnight.

"So Rose babe, are you coming over tonight?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my beautiful girlfriends waste and placed a kiss just below her ear.

"Mmmm, I would love to come over tonight." Rose said as she placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"God can you not even restrain yourself for ten minutes…" I heard Bella moan. "Come on lets go." Bella continued.

"Fine, but you have no room to talk about restraint, I mean look at yourself." I quipped, but the second the words escaped my lips I regretted it.

"Hey you keep going like this and I might just tell everyone about what happened with Rose when you were 15." Bella countered.

"Fine I'm sorry now let's go…" I said knowing exactly what Bella was talking about, and I wasn't about to let Bella tell everyone about the pregnancy scare we had when Rose was 15, it was a week after we'd had sex for the first time and Roses period was late but we took a pregnancy test the next day and it was negative though the only person we ever told was Bella because we tell each other everything. "Bye guys." I called as we made our way towards the car.

(Bella's PofV)

The car ride home felt like an eternity because no one said a word the entire time. I felt terrible about what I had said to Emmett just before we left the Cullen's house because that was a touchy subject with him and Rose and I had known that. We had just pulled into the drive when I finally broke the silence.

"Hey I'm sorry about threatening to blow your secret like that guys." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Aw Bella sweetie don't worry about it Emmett shouldn't have been so cruel like that anyway." Rose said as she turned to give me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah anyway baby girl I should be the one apologizing, I just don't always think before I speak." Emmett said as we climbed from the car.

"Alright how about we just forget about this and call it even." I said as Emmett pulled me into one of his trade mark bear hugs.

"Well I'm going to leave you two to it, I mean I don't want to be interrupting you alone time." I said knowing fore well what Emmett and Rose had planned for tonight.

"Goodnight Bells." Emmett said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." Rose said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Night guys, and please keep the noise down the wall are rather thin." I called back as I made my way up the stairs and the last noise I hear before getting into bed was Emmett's booming laughter coming from downstairs.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed so i would really appreciate it if you would all take the time to write me a review. :D**


	7. The worst day

**AN: Happy Sunday! hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Sorry i didn't get a chance to post yesterday so please read enjoy and review.**

* * *

(Bella's PofV)

I walked into the kitchen to find Rose and Emmett making out whilst the toast in the toaster started to smoke.

"Hey guys!" I said as I clapped my hands trying to get their attention.

"What?" Emmett asked annoyed that I had interrupted him.

"Toaster," I said as I gestured towards the smoke coming from the toaster.

"Oh crap!" Emmett muttered as he ran over and took the chard black toast from the toaster, threw it in the bin and opened the window.

"Hey would you like som…" Rosalie started to ask as a sudden spout of nausea came over me.

"Hold that thought." I called as I rushed from the kitchen and up to the bathroom.

"Aww Bella sweetie how you feeling?" Rose asked as she came to sit next to me on the bathroom floor.

"A little off but not so bad now..." I said as I leant back against the bathtub. "It's just this stupid morning sickness." I continued.

"Here why don't you try this," Rose said as she passed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said as I slowly drank the glass of water.

(Edward's PofV)

I woke up and looked out to see the sun just starting to rise from my window so I decided to go out for a jog. I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before slipping on my running shoes and heading out the front door. I had been running for about 20 minutes when I past a small coffee shop where I saw this young couple and their baby and that's when it hit me in about 9 months' time that would be me and Bella with our baby. I was so excited because I knew that Bella was going to make a fabulous mother because she was the most selfless and caring person I knew. I mean I know that people think that were to young and that were doing the wrong thing, but this just feels right. I was dragged from my thoughts by the ringing of my phone; I quickly pulled it from my pocket to see that the caller ID read 'Mom'.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey sweetie I was just calling to see if you would be back for breakfast?" Asked my mother, of cause she of all people would worry if she had cooked enough breakfast.

"Yeah I'm about 15 minutes away." I said as I started my back home.

"Okay I'll see you soon then, bye."

"Bye" I said as I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket.

(Bella's PofV)

"I'm off to the supermarket." I said as I grabbed my purse and put my coat on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Emmett asked for the millionth time.

"Seriously I'm fine, and anyway you've only got a few hours before Rose has to be home, See yah later." I called stepping out of the house.

I decided to walk because it was a nice day which only ever came few and far between in Forks and the shop was only around the corner. I had probably only been in the shop 5 minutes before the sideways glances and whispering started, it was as if I had grown another head, god have people never seen a pregnant girl before. I continued strolling up and down the aisles just getting some general bits and pieces and also getting something for dinner tonight. I was heading down the frozen foods aisle when I bumped into Lauren Mallory literally, boy this should be fun.

"Oh sorry about that," I said trying to be polite.

"Oooh look who it is, Bella Swan..." Lauren said in a malicious voice as I tried to wheel my trolley away.

"Why you in such a rush, is Edward at home waiting for you, or is someone else satisfying your womanly needs now you little slut." Lauren hissed at me but I just ignored her and kept going not wanting to cause trouble, but Lauren didn't like that.

"Don't ignore me Bella." Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice but I just continued to the check out.

Whilst the woman on the checkout scanned my items she kept giving me sideways glances when she didn't think I was looking, god this was going to be a long 9 months.

"That'll be 55 dollars **(AN: I live in the uk so all money is just complete guesses) **please." The woman said.

I passed her the money as fast as possible and left the shop and luckily Lauren didn't follow me this far.

When I got home the house was empty and the door was lock, shit, Emmett won't be home for hours and I left my keys inside, and Charlie never left a hidden key outside. Could this day get any worse. I placed my shopping bags on the floor and sat on the front step as I dialled Edward's cell.

After the first ring Edward's velvety voice answered the phone. "Hey love, what's up?"

"Hey Edward I was just wondering do you have a spare key to my house?" I asked unsure if I had ever given Edward a key to my house but it was worth a shot.

"No I don't, why?" Edward asked sounding a little worried.

"Well Emmett's out and my keys are locked inside, would you be able to come pick me up?" I asked hoping Edward wasn't busy because if I didn't get this food in the fridge soon it would spoil.

"Of cause I'll be about ten minutes love." Edward said as I heard his Volvo engine purr to life in the background.

"Thank you so much babe."

"Don't worry about it, see you in a moment." Edward said as he hung up the phone.

I was sitting on Charlie's front porch just looking at the clouds in the sky when the familiar roar of Edward's Volvo turned onto the street.

"Hey love, hop in." Edward called from the open window of his Volvo.

I collected my shopping bags and placed them in the boot of the car before climbing in the passenger side.

"Thanks again." I said as I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips.

"No problem beautiful…" Edward said as he pulled out of the drive. "Now let's head over to mine so we can get your shopping in the fridge." Edward continued as he placed his hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, sounds good." I said.

(Alice's PofV)

I was sitting on the couch flipping through bridal magazines because Bella and Edward had finally agreed to let me plan their wedding as long as I didn't go over board and I checked things with them first. I was waiting for Bella to get here because I just found the perfect Wedding dress for her; it was a simple elegant full length strapless silk dress, with a simple white silk sash just below the bust and matched with an ivory lace bolero**(AN: ** . **Bella's dress)**. I was about to mark the page and start looking and cakes when Edward and Bella came through the door with a bunch of shopping bags.

"What's with all the bags?" I asked as they stepped into the living room.

"Emmett's gone out and locked my keys in the house so I had to bring it hear." Bella said.

"Well Edward can put them in the fridge because I have something to show you that will brighten up your day." I said as I held up the close bridal magazine.

"Go on I'll take care of this." Edward said before kissing Bella on the check and heading into the kitchen.

"So what have you got to show me?" Bella asked as she sat down next to me on the couch

"The perfect wedding dress!" I squealed as I opened the magazine and passed it to Bella. "What do you think?" I asked hoping that Bella would like it, I mean I had stuck to her simple and not to puffy guidelines. The silence continued. "Do you not like it?" I asked starting to panic.

"Shhhh, calm down Alice, I love it it's beautiful." Bella finally said as she turned to face me with a huge grin on her face.

"I mean you won't be able to try it on until a lot closer to the date because of this." I said as I placed a hand on Bella's very slight baby bump.

"Are you girls finished with the wedding talk?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Yes you can have Bella back now." I said as I started packing away all my magazines.

(Bella's PofV)

I was snuggled up next to Edward on his large king sized bed when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey Bella its Emmett, you need to come to the hospital quick."

"What?" I asked worry present in my voice.

"It's dad…"

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and please take a few minutes to review review review.**


	8. Hospital

**AN: Happy Monday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review**

* * *

Previously

"_Hello?" I said as I answered my phone._

"_Hey Bella its Emmett, you need to come to the hospital quick."_

"_What?" I asked worry present in my voice._

"_It's dad…" _

(Bella's PofV)

The second Emmett said dad my heart sank. I know right now dad and I weren't on the best of terms but it still broke my heart to hear that he was in hospital.

"What happened?" I said in a barely audible whisper. Edward noticing my distress started to rub soothing circles on the small of my back.

"He had a heart attack." Emmett said sounding just as upset as I was.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"The doctor says it was from all the stress he was under."

"Wait you don't think that him finding out about the baby added to that?" I asked as a whole new wave of panic hit me.

"No Bells the doctor says it was all the stress he was under at work, I've got to go dads waking up."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible." I said before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked as he wiped away the tears from under my eyes.

"My dad had a heart attack." I said as I looked down at my lap fighting back the tears.

"Oh Bella…" Edward said as he pulled me into a big hug. "Come on I'll drive you to the hospital.

(Emmett's PofV)

I was standing in the waiting room when a teary eyed Bella came with Edward walking by her side.

"Come here Bell's..." I said as I pulled her into a big bear hug. "Dad's gonna be fine, it was only a mild heart attack, he should be out of here by tomorrow morning." I said as I ran soothing circles on her back.

"Can I go see him?" She asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah, do you want me to come with you?" I asked as I started leading her down the hall.

"Can I go in and speak to him alone for a minute?"

"Of cause baby girl." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

(Bella's PofV)

"Hey dad." I said as I slowly walked over and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Hey Bells I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…" My dad started.

"No you don't have to apologize." I interrupted.

"No Bells I do, I was stupid and childish. You've handled this whole situation better than I have and I'm the adult. I was just worried for you I mean I don't want you and Edward to end up like me and your mother. I just want you to know Bells that I fully support your decision to raise this baby with Edward." My dad said as another round of tears hit but not from worry but happiness.

"Oh thank you daddy, it's not been the same without you around these past few weeks." I said as I pulled my dad into a big hug.

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over." The nurse said from the doorway.

"Oh okay…" I said to the nurse. "Bye dad I won't be able to come and visit you here tomorrow but I'll see you for dinner." I said as I turned and pulled my dad into one last hug.

"Okay Bells I'll see you tomorrow." My dad said as I left the hospital room to be greeted by Emmett and Edward.

(Edward's PofV)

I was standing outside of Charlie's hospital room with Emmett waiting For Bella since the nurse had just told us that visiting hours were over. All of a sudden the door clicked open and Bella walked out with a fresh set of tears staining her cheeks but a happy gleam in her eyes, things must have gone well with Charlie.

"How you doing baby girls?" Emmett asked Bella from next to me.

"Better." Bella said walked over and laced her fingers with mine.

"Are you sure you doing okay love?" I asked as I placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head.

"Yeah I'm doing okay, hey babe would I be able to spend the night at yours since Emmett's going to Roses tonight?" I my beautiful Bella asked as we made our way out of the hospital.

"Of cause my sweet Bella I said as I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her luscious pink lips.

(Bella's PofV)

I had just stepped into the large Cullen house when Esme pulled me in to a big motherly hug.

"How you doing sweetie I heard about your dad?"

"I'm doing a lot better now thanks Esme." I said as she pulled away.

"Hey would you kids like a snack?" Esme asked.

"No thanks mom, we just gonna go upstairs and watch a movie." Edward said as he took me by the hand and led towards the stairs.

"Okay you two have fun." Esme said as we walked up the stairs.

We were snuggled up on Edwards large comfy king sized bed watching some action movie when my eyelids started to feel heavy. I tried to fight it enjoying the feeling of Edwards strong warm body pressed against mine but eventually sleep took over and my lids drew together and I was over taken by a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry by the next chapter it will be back to Bella and Edward's pregnancy problems. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	9. School Trouble

**AN:Happy Monday! Sorry its been so long since i last posted but i was in Wales this weekend doing my Duke of Edinburgh expedition. Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

(Edward's PofV)

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." I said as I placed chaste kiss on my beautiful Bella's cheek.

"Urgggh why?" Bella grumbled as she rolled over and snuggled up under the blanket.

"We have school my love." I whispered in Bella's ear before placing a delicate kiss on her temple.

"Awww but can't I just stay here?" She mumbled as she rolled and snuggled into my side.

"As nice as that would be love, we have to go to school." I said as I pulled the covers back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bella shrieked causing me to chuckle.

"Sorry love but you have to get up or we're going to be late." I said.

"Urgh fine." Bella huffed as she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Five minutes later a slightly cheerier looking Bella came out of the bathroom in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white flowy blouse.

"Wow…" I mumbled. "Bella you look stunning." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Nah-ah…" Bella said as she shook her head and pulled back. "We don't want to be late do we now Edward." Bella continued with a cheeky glint in her eyes as she made her way out of the room.

"Bella…" I whined playfully as I followed her down the stairs.

"Well Edward if I remember correctly only ten minutes ago you were telling me we had no time to snuggle because we had to get ready for school." Bella countered as we took our seats at the kitchen island for breakfast. At this I jutted out my bottom lip causing Bella and my mother –who was making pancakes –to laugh.

"Hey I'm only doing as I was told." Bella said innocently batting her eyelashes.

My god Bella was so hot when she acted so confident like this, she had no idea how much I wanted to just skip school and take her up to my room and make love to her right now.

"I take it back." I said as I leaned forward to place a kiss on Bella's lips but she turned her face to the side only allowing me to kiss her cheek.

"Awww Bella…" I whined causing Bella and my mom to giggle.

"Come on baby, no time for kissing we're already running late as it is." Bella said as she hopped up out of her seat.

"And whose fault is that." I counted thinking back to this morning.

"You two squabble like an old married couple." My mom said from across the room as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well, it's entirely his fault." Bella said as she grabbed her back and walked from the kitchen. "You coming?" She called causing me to chuckle.

"God Bella your crazy." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"But you know you love it." Bella called back causing both me and my mom to laugh.

"Well that I can't deny." I said as I made my way to the front door to find Bella waiting for me. "Come on let's go." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand and led her out to the car.

(Bella's PofV)

I was sitting in the art room working on water colours project when Mrs Patel walked through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but can I please see Miss Swan in my office please?" Mrs Patel asked in her annoying nasal voice.

"Yes. Miss Swan pack up your things and go with Miss Patel." Mr Williams called from the front of the class.

I quickly shoved all of my art supplies into my messenger bag and followed Mrs Patel down the long quiet hall, when we stepped into the small office the walls were covered with an array of bright coloured posters and sitting on the small cream couch was Edward.

"So what's this all about?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch next to Edward

"There are a few things I would like to discuss with the two of you." Mrs Patel started as she took a seat on the small arm chair across from us.

"Bet you wish we'd stayed home now." I whispered causing Edward to chuckle.

"What would you like to talk to us about?" Edward said as he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I would like to talk to you about this first." Mrs Patel said as she pointed to the silver ring on my left hand.

"Oh okay." I said as I involuntarily started to twirl the ring on my finger.

"Okay well Edward if you could go wait outside so I can speak to Bella alone first." Mrs Patel said.

"Wait, why do you have to speak to us separately?" Edward asked as calmly as possible.

"Because Mr Cullen I would like to get both sides of the story." Mrs Patel said and I could tell Edward was getting angry.

"Wait, so you're saying that you think I'm forcing Bella to marry me?" Edward asked trying to stay calm.

"Look Mr Cullen please calm down and go wait outside whilst I speak to Bella for a minute."

"Don't worry everything's gonna be okay." I whispered to Edward before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay." Edward said answering Mrs Patel as he made his way out into the hall.

"Okay Bella I want you to know that you don't have to marry Edward if you don't want to…"

"Wait what?" I shrieked.

"Shhh calm down Bella, I am here to help."

"Well I don't need your help." I shot back at Mrs Patel how she could possibly think something like that was beyond me.

"Bella look you don't have to put up with this…" Mrs Patel started.

"No you look, what happens between me and Edward is none of your business." I said, the anger slowly building up inside.

"look Bella, Jessica told me every…"

"Wait! Jessica as in Jessica Stanley?" I asked furious, what had she been saying now.

"Yes." Mrs Patel said all calm and collected.

"So you're telling me that you believed what Jess, the biggest gossip –not counting her mother –in town told you about Edward and I?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes, so why shouldn't I believe what Mrs Stanley had to tell me?" Mrs Patel asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Why? Because Jess would take any chance she could to try and stir trouble especially between Edward and I…" I said thinking about all the times Jess had caused us trouble. "Now is that it because I love Edward and he loves me, so no matter what you say we will be getting married." I said calming instantly at the thought of how in only a few months' time Edward would be my husband.

"Well there is one more thing I would like to talk about but I would like to discuss that with the two of you if you don't mind." Mrs Patel said as she went over to the door and led Edward back into the room.

As Edward sat down next to me he saw the frustration in my eyes and stared rubbing his hand reassuringly up and down my thigh.

"I would like to discuss the whole pregnancy situation between the two of you." Mrs Patel said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she decided to continue. "I want you two to know that there are other options for." Mrs Patel said as she placed a bunch of abortion and adoption leaflets on the table in front of us. I used the hand that wasn't holding onto Edward with to push the leaflets away.

"We won't be needing those." I said.

"Look Mrs we have spoken to our families and been to the doctors about this and no matter what you say we will be keeping this baby. Edward said as he looked into my eyes and a huge smile spread across his faced.

"Look I'm not trying to pry or cause trouble but as the schools councillor it is my job to take care of each and every student in this school and make sure that they are all okay. So look I'm just doing my job and trying to help you two out." Mrs Patel said as she took the leaflets back.

"Look we appreciate the help but we have this under control and we don't need your help." Edward said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, well if either of you ever have any questions or just need to talk I'm here." Mrs Patel said.

"Thanks Mrs." Edward said.

"No worries, now you two can both head back to class now, oh and Bella I'm sorry about before." Mrs Patel said.

"Oh don't worry about it." I said as Edward and I left her office.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed and would care to take the time to leave me a review. :D**


	10. Date Night

**AN: Happy Monday if there is such a thing.  
I'm sorry about the wait but i've been busy with my Duke of Edinburgh expedition, anyway this chapter is just a bit of fluff but i really hope you Enjoy reading this i much as i enjoyed writing it. :D**

* * *

I was sitting with Edward in the back of our English class while we watched Romeo and Juliet when a sudden spout of nausea hit. My hand shot up to cover my mouth and I rushed from the room ignoring Mrs West yelling angrily for me to come back to class. I was just about to run into the girls' bathroom when I was stopped by the principle.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing out of class?" He asked.

"Mmm-mmm…" I mumbled as I shook my head and pushed past him and shot into the girls bathroom.

I had barely made it into the bathroom stall when I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I was sitting on the cool tiled floor with my head resting against the wall of the bathroom stall when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Bella? Are you in there?" I heard Edward's worried voice call from the hall.

"Yeah, just a minute." I said as I stood up from the floor to rinse out my mouth.

The second I pulled the door open Edward pulled me into his strong arms. "How you doin? Are you feeling fit enough to go back to class?" He whispered into my ear before kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine; we should probably head back to class though." I said as I pulled back from Edward's warm embrace.

"Okay love; come on let's go." Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine and led the way down the hall and back to class.

"Please take your seat at the back and I'll see you after class Mrs Swan." Mrs West said glaring at me as Edward and I took our seats in the back of the class.

The bell rang just as the film credits started to roll.

"I'll meet you at the car." Edward said as he placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ethem." Mrs West cleared her throat pulling me and Edward back to reality.

"Sorry I'll go." Edward said as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Now Mrs Swan would you like to enlighten me as to why you interrupted my lesson like that?" Mrs West asked clearly fuming about what had happened.

"Sorry I was just feeling a bit nauseas." I said.

"Really? Because you seemed perfectly fine when you walked into my lesson." Mrs West asked clearly not believing me.

"Yeah, it just kinda came on suddenly; you know the whole pregnancy thing." I said hoping I wouldn't end up getting another detention in the same week.

"Okay, but please try not to disrupt my lesson like that again. You can go now Bella" Mrs West said a lot calmer now.

"Okay." I said as I made my way out of the class room.

I made my way down the now empty corridor to my locker to collect my things. I was walking out the front doors of the school when someone called. "Heyy Bella."

"Oh hey Mike." I said as I turned to see Mike standing next to me with his hair geld back trying to look like Edward.

"Um I was just wondering if you know you wanted to go to dinner with me?" He asked as he toyed with his fingers.

"Uh, mike in case you haven't noticed I'm, well, kinda engaged to Edward." I said trying to let him down nicely.

"I'm sure after a date with me you'll change your mind, so whatta ya say?" Mike said confident that he could really change my mind.

"She said no Mike." Edward's booming voice came from behind me and as menacing as he sounded it caused me to instantly relax. "Come on; let's go love." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to the car.

Edward had just put the key in the ignition when he turned to me. "Hey love what do you say to dinner tonight?" Edward asked as he gentle ran his fingers down my cheek and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Yeah that would be nice…" I said as I placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips. "We haven't had any time for just me and you in ages." I continued.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Edward said as he started the car and pulled out of the high school parking lot.

"Oh but could you drop me home first I have a few things I need to do." I said as we sped down the road.

"Of course, how about I come around about 7ish to pick you up." Edwards said as he pulled up out the front of my house.

"Okay, I'll see you later then baby." I said as I leant in for one last kiss before hopping out of the car.

I had just slipped on the new little black dress Alice had picked out for me and put a on a quick coat of make-up before I made my way down stairs to wait for Edward; I had just stepped into the living room when both my father and Emmett's heads turned in my direction, and they didn't look too pleased with what they were seeing.

"What do you think you're wearing?" They both shot at the same time.

"What?" I said innocently ignoring their stares.

"Bells you can't wear that out in public go change." Emmett huffed.

"Look I don't care what you think, this dress is new and I won't be able to fit into it for much longer so I'm wearing it." I said as I saw Edward pull up outside.

"Bells…" My dad started.

"No look dad I'm not changing, I'm 18 I think I can make my own choices on what I want to wear." I said as Edward knocked at the door. "I'll get it." I said as I rushed to the door.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door to be greeted by my Greek Adonis of a boyfriend in a dark wash pair of jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Wow, you look stunning." Edward whispered as he pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." I said when Edward pulled away causing him to chuckle.

"Come on we should get going." Edward said as he laced is fingers with mine.

"Okay, bye guys." I said as we made our way out of the house.

We were sitting at a table in this cute little Italian restaurant when Edward reached his hand across the table and laced his fingers with mine. We had just had a wonderful meal just laughing and joking about nothing of real importance, forgetting about all the troubles that were yet to come with the whole baby thing.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward said as he ran soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I love you too." I said as a huge grin spread across my face.

"Would you like to head home and continue the fun." Edward whispered as he placed a kiss just below my ear, urgh I was so turned on right now.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled. "I would love to." I whispered as Edward took my hand and led the way out of the restaurant.

"Your house or mine?" Edward asked as I ran my hand slowly up Edward's thigh causing him to hum.

"Yours." I answered to quickly causing Edward to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Edward said as he gave my knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Well unless you would rather go back to mine and have to deal with Emmett?" I questioned.

"Hey you don't think I could take Emmett?" Edward asked feigning hurt.

"That wasn't what I meant; I was talking more about the noise actually." I said as I thought about the last time Rose spent the night, I mean god they have no restraint even when dads home. This caused Edward to chuckle.

"Your brother can't be that bad?" Edward said as he sped along the dark roads of Forks.

"Oh well compared to Rose he's as quiet as a mouse." I said causing Edward to cring.

"Ewww, I don't want to know."

"Well you shouldn't have asked." I said trying to hold back my giggles.

We finished the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence, I was struggling to keep my hands to myself, the sexual tension in the car was so thick you could practically feel it building. Just as I was about to crack and rub my hands up Edwards thigh he pulled up in front of the large Cullen house. Edward had just helped me out of the car when I crushed my lips hard against his. Edward slowly ran his hands up the back of my thigh before picking me up bridle style clearly he was as turned on as I was.

"I love you." I whispered as Edward made his way up the porch steps.

"I love you too." Edward whispered before crushing his lips against mine again as he opened the front door and carried me inside.

Edward and I were stood kissing passionately when someone from inside the living room cleared their throat causing my cheeks to flush a bright red.

"Some of us are trying to watch a movie here." Alice said from across the room.

"Sorry." Edward said as he nervously chuckled and put me back on my feet.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence Edward and I went upstairs. Once we were out of Ear shot of the others a turned to Edward and said. "Well that was embarrassing ."

This caused Edward to chuckle. "Aww don't worry about it, love." Edward said as we stepped hand in hand into his bedroom.

I was about to respond when Edward placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips, but that wasn't enough so I gently nibbled on his bottom lip before wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward deepened the kiss before he brought his hands up to my hair and gently pushed us closer together.

"I love you." Edward whispered as he slowly pulled away allowing me some time to cat my breath.

"I love you too." I said as I slowly started to unbutton Edward's shirt.

We finished undressing each other and made love slowly and passionately before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. It had been so long since we had had any time to just be together and this certainly made up for it, I think date night would have become a regular occurrence if it always ended like this.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you would all just take a few minutes to leave me a REVIEW, any comments good or bad are welcome.**


	11. Long Day part 1

**AN: Happy Wednesday Everyone! Sorry it took so long to post, i hope you all enjoy reading and please take the time to review.**

* * *

I was suddenly pulled from my peaceful slumber by a loud crashing sound.

"Shit!" I heard someone mumble.

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue button down shirt next to what looked like a load of scrap metal.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Edward said as he came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about it. So what happened?" I asked again as I gestured to the mess on the floor.

"Oh I slipped and knocked it off the desk, but don't worry it was an old computer." Edward said looking at what used to be he laptop but was now a smashed up lump of metal on the floor.

"Oka…" I started as another round of mourning sickness hit and my hand shot up to my mouth and I stumbled from the room. I quickly rinsed my mouth and headed back to Edward's room to be met by a worried Edward.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"A lot better now." I said as I snuggled up into Edward's side causing Edward to chuckle.

"No seriously love how are you feeling? I haven't really taken the time to just ask how you're doing." Edward said as he pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"I'm fine; I mean a little tired and achy but nothing to serious." I said as I lay my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Kid's breakfasts ready!" Esme called through interrupting our conversation.

"I think I'm going to have a quick shower." I said as I placed a quick kiss on Edward's lips and hopped up from his lap.

"Okay love, I'll clean this up and meet you downstairs." Edward said as he pulled me in for one last kiss before heading over to the mess on the floor by his desk.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the mirror brushing the tangles from my long brown hair when I saw a rather large purple love bite at the base of my neck. Urgh how was I going to get away with hiding this; I mean a scarf was out of the question with the nice weather we were having and I didn't have any foundation here with me. I decided to just leave it and hopefully Esme, Carlisle and my dad wouldn't notice.

(Edward's PofV)

I was sitting at the kitchen island next to Alice eating some toast when Bella came up behind me placed a kiss on my cheek. "Morning Alice." Bella said as she took a seat on the stool next to me.

"Morning Bella." Alice said in her usual peppy voice. "Did you sleep well?" Alice asked as Bella took a piece of toast off my plate and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Ye…" Bella started before mom came rushing over.

"Oh Bella did you bang you self or something?" She asked as she looked a Bella's neck in worry; and that's when I saw the love bit on my beautiful fiancés neck and the memories came flooding back; me running my hand along Bella's silky smooth ivory skin and how I sucked and nipped at the base of her neck just loving the feeling of her warm skin against mine.

"Ooops" I mumbled causing Alice and Bella to giggle and my mom to look at me in shock.

"You did this?" She asked.

"Umm…well…yeah sorta." I finally managed to get out stumbling on my words which only led to Alice giggling louder and Bella looking at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry mom it's just a love bite." Alice said after she calmed down and stopped laughing.

"A what?" My mom asked causing Alice to start giggling once again.

"You know hickey, tramp stamp…" Alice started.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Mom said as she left the room shaking her head.

I was about to ask Bella what she wanted to do today when suddenly she was running from the room covering her mouth. I was about to get up from my chair to go check on her when she came walking through the door way giving me a weak smile.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a delicate kiss on her neck.

"Fine thanks." Bella said as she turned around in my arms and stood on her tippy toes as she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a long passionate kiss on my lips.

(Alice's PofV)

I was sitting at the island enjoying my breakfast when suddenly I look up to see Bella and Edward sucking face. Urgh I mean sure they love each other and all that but he's my brother for crying out loud.

"Athem, sister trying to eat her breakfast over here." I said causing them to both turn and look at me.

"Sorry Al." Edward said as he started trailing kisses down Bella's neck.

Suddenly my phone started ringing I quickly looked at the caller ID before picking up; it was Jaz.

"Hey baby what's up?" I said.

"Hey Ali I was just calling to see if you were free this evening?" Jasper asked in his sexy southern drawl.

"I think so, why what did you have in mind?" I answered.

"Well since my parents are out of town I was thinking you could come over watch a few movies and you know snuggle and have a little fun." Jasper said trying to hide his nerves but failing. I knew exactly what Jasper had in mind and why he was so nervous, I mean I was nervous too but who wasn't the first time they had sex.

"I'd love to, when do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Umm about 7ish Rose should be gone by then." Jasper said sounding a lot less nervous now.

"Sounds great I'll see you then." I said as I hung up the phone.

"What's got you so worried sis?" Edward said pulling me from my nervous thoughts as he sat on the stool next to me.

"Nothing." I said because there was no way I was talking to Edward of all people about this.

"You can tell me you know." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No really I can't." I said shuddering at the thought of discussing losing my virginity with my brother; I mean EWWW.

"Whatever it is Al you can tell me, I just want to help." Edward said again.

"No look Edward it's not that I don't trust you, it's well, it's just not something I can talk about with my brother." I said as I hoped up from my stool and walked out of the kitchen.

(Bella's PofV)

"Hey babe, I'll go check on her." I said as I placed a quick chaste kiss on Edward's lips.

"Thanks love that would be great." Edward said as I walked out of the kitchen up into Alice's room.

I walked into Alice's room to find her sitting on her bed flicking threw fashion magazines.

"Hey so what was that about downstairs?" I asked as I sat on the edge of Alice's bed.

"Oh that..." Alice said as she put her magazine down to one side. "Look Bella you have to promise me that you won't tell Edward or my parents." She continued.

"Of course, but what's go you so worried?" I asked.

"Ummm well it's about me and Jaz…you see his parents are out of town for the weekend…and well… tonight we planned to have sex for the first time." Alice finally managed to get out.

"Oh…" I said. "Well Alice did you ever think that maybe you're so nervous because you're not ready for this; I mean being with somebody intimately is a very big step to take especially at 16." I said.

"It's not that I'm not ready, it's just a little scary that's all." Alice said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Look Alice you have plenty of time there is no need to rush into this just because you have the house to yourselves for a night." I said.

"But I'm ready I don't want to wait." Alice said looking a little annoyed.

"Look Alice you may want to have sex but remember you're only 16." I said.

"Look you've got no room to talk, how old were you and Edward?" Alice shot looking really annoyed although she did have a point.

"Yeah we were 16 and look were Edward and I are now, is this what you want Alice? Because me and Edward messed up big time and I'm only telling you to wait because I care about you and I don't want you to end up like us. But if you want to have sex with Jasper then go ahead because it's your choice to make, all I'm saying is think about this; are you really ready?"

"Yeah but look Rose isn't pregnant and she was like 15 when she had sex for the first time." Alice shot back and although she was right it was beside the point.

"I'm not saying you will get pregnant I'm just saying that you have to be prepared that if you do choose to have sex that there is the risk, so please just think about it…" I said. "I'm going to go back down stairs but if you need to talk about anything at all don't be afraid to ask."

Just as I was about to close the door behind me Alice spoke up. "I'm sorry about snapping like that and thanks."

"Don't worry about it." I said as I closed the door and made my way downstairs.

(Edward's PofV)

I was sitting on the couch when Bella's phone started ringing I quickly checked the caller ID and it was Emmett so I picked up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Edward where's Bella?" He asked.

"She's busy with Alice for the minute what's up?" I asked.

"Dad's fuming because she didn't come home last night and he wants her home right now." Emmett said.

"Oh well I'll bring her home now then, bye." I said hoping Bella wouldn't get in to much trouble, I mean she spends the night here all the time.

"Alright thanks bye." Emmett said as he hung up the phone.

I was just about to go and get Bella when she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Love I need to take you home right now, Emmett just called and apparently your dad wants you home now." I said as I passed Bella her phone and hoped up to grab my keys.

"Why what did I do?" My beautiful Bella asked furrowing her brows as she thought.

"You spent the night here." I said.

"So, I spend the night here all the time." She said shrugging her shoulders as she hopped into the passenger side of my Volvo.

(Bella's Pof V)

"You should probably go…" I said as I undid my seatbelt. "I mean if he's as mad as Emmett say then I don't think you being here will help." I continued as I placed a quick kiss on Edward's lips.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then my love." Edward said causing me to smile.

"Bye." I said as I closed the car door and made my way towards the house. I had only just stepped into the living room when I found out just how angry my dad was.

"Where have you been?" Charlie spat.

"At the Cullen's house." I said not really sure why he was so mad.

"Well did it never occur to you that I was waiting up half the night worried sick." My dad said making me feel real guilty.

"Sorry dad, but I spend the night there all the time so I didn't think to call." I said as sat down on the couch.

"That's the thing Bells, I think your spending too much time with Edward." My dad said.

"Wait, what!?" I asked starting to feel the anger building up inside me.

"I don't want you spending so much time at the Cullen's." He shot back at me.

"Look dad if you want me to spend more time with you then I will, but Edward and I are getting married in a few months and having a baby so you can't stop me seeing him." I said trying to stay calm.

"I know your right Bells…" My dad said as he sat down. "It's just hard to let go so soon." My dad said looking sad.

"Awww daddy…" I said as I went and pulled him into a big hug. "I will always be your little girl no matter what, so even though I'm not around here as much anymore doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know and I'm sorry I got so angry, I just miss having you around." My dad said hugging me tighter.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would really appreciate some reviews :D**


	12. Long Day part 2

(Bella's PofV)

I was putting some washing in the machine hoping to have a nice quiet afternoon after the hectic morning I had already had. I had the house to myself because dad had just left for work and I was putting the last few things in the machine when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi Bella." The familiar cheery voice of my mother replied.

"Oh hey mom, so what's up?" I asked as I took a seat at the dining table.

"Well Bella sweetie I was calling to see if you and Emmett were coming home for Christmas." My mom asked.

"Oh…well you see it's our first Christmas here with dad and I couldn't just leave him here all alone, what if we came home the weekend before of something." I said hoping my mom wouldn't get to upset.

"Aww sweetie I understand, it's selfish of me to just assume, but I would love if you two would come down the weekend before and I can make a small dinner." My mom said taking the news a lot better than I thought; and that's when it hit me I still hadn't told my mom that I was pregnant.

"Yeah that would be great mom... and…umm I've got some pretty big news." I said hoping my mom wouldn't flip out because she had had both me and Emmett before she turned 18.

"Oh really what is it?" My mom said.

"Umm…well I'm sorta…well I'm pregnant." I finally managed to stumble out.

The phone line went silent. "Mom?" I asked.

"who?" my mom whispered.

"Edward of cause." I said mom was taking this much better than dad.

"When did this happen? How far along?" My mom asked her voice a little louder this time.

"Umm 4 and a half months." I said making me realise how little time Edward and I had left to prepare for this baby.

After a few minutes of silence I said. "Mom please don't be mad at me."

"Aww Bella sweetie I'm not mad at you, shocked yes but mad most definitely not." She said causing me to relax a little.

Just then Emmett came through the door and shouted "Hey Bells you here?"

"Yeah the kitchen." I called back.

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Oh it's just Emmett." I said.

"Oh, now Bella I need to ask you one more thing before I let you go." My mom said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked as Emmet came and sat patiently next to me at the table.

"Are you and Edward sure about this?"

"Yes." I said knowing that as challenging as this was going to be for Edward and I it would all be worth it in the end to hold our little baby boy or girl and watch them grow.

"Okay then as long as you are sure about this I will support you 100%. Now sorry sweetie I've got to go but I'll call you soon with Christmas plans okay."

"Okay, bye mom, speak to you soon." I said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as soon as I put the phone down.

"Mum was calling about Christmas plans." I said as I sat back down at the table.

"Oh really, so what's happening for Christmas then?" Emmett asked.

"Um well it's not set in stone but mum wants us to go down the weekend before Christmas." I said

"Sounds good." Emmett said as he got up to get a snack from the fridge, god I swear that boy is always eating.

(Emmett's PofV)

I was sitting playing video games when Bella shrieked. "EMMETT!"

"Yeah." I asked hesitantly wondering what had Bella in such a mood and then I remembered what I'd done.

I was turning off the TV when a dripping wet Bella came walking into the room.

"What was this for?" Bella said gesturing to her soaking wet clothes.

"Chill out Bells it was just a joke." I said as I stood up to face Bella.

"Just a joke Emmett what part of this is funny?" She hissed.

"You're no fun anymore." I said I mean I get she's pregnant and the mood swings and all but that's no excuse to get so worked up over a joke.

"Emmett it's one thing to joke around and have fun but seriously what part of this is funny?" Bella said a little calmer now.

"Alright Bells I'm sorry but I was only messing around." I said hoping Bella wouldn't stay mad for too long.

"It's alright Em, I'm gonna go and have a hot shower." Bella said as she left the room. God I swear Bella's mood swings were giving me whiplash.


End file.
